


her lessons

by dhe20



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, LETS GO LESBIANS, please enjoy, this is so very tender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhe20/pseuds/dhe20
Summary: It's been a long time coming, but Perfuma's lessons have finally made an impact.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Perfuma (She-Ra), catradora - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	her lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in so long but I just want to see Catra h e a l, okay?

“Now would you rather face me, or the view?” Perfuma held her mat in one arm and a water bottle in the other. 

“I mean, it is one hell of a view,” Catra carried similar gear, she moved her weight to one leg as they stopped. 

Perfuma giggled, “You can say that again!” She set down her water bottle in the grass and laid out her soft green mat, prompting Catra to follow her lead with her own dusty red mat, a gift from the princess. 

“For a few minutes, I want you to simply look at the trees. Watch over the scenery and appreciate it,” Perfuma had sat criss-cross with her hands placed gently on her knees. 

“Simple enough,” Catra’s smirk settled into a content grin, sat the same, though leaning back on her hands. 

This morning was one of many, where Catra found herself with reason to drag herself out of her warm bed. They usually held her lessons in the courtyard gardens, but today Perfuma wanted to try someplace new. 

The air was brisk and the sun was still soft from rising, the cliff they sat on overlooked the edge of the whispering woods. It was a beautiful sight, Catra had admitted before, when you really take a moment to look at it. Birds flying about, leaves waving in the summer breeze, the stunning colours of the many plants scattered about. 

Perfuma looked over at Catra, who usually displayed disinterest in their time together, but the upward turn on her lips and the sparkle in her eyes told her the truth. 

“I thought we were looking at the trees,” Catra rolled her head until her eyes landed on Perfuma’s. 

“We are! It's just so nice to see how you’ve grown,” Perfuma offered a grateful smile before she turned her back to their point of interest. 

“How I’ve grown? Gross,” the fierce bite that used to be a permanent residence behind Catra’s tone was replaced by a soft snicker.

Another length of comfortable silence fell over them. 

“It’s true, you know. How you're growing. I think my lessons are softening you up!” It came out as a joke, Perfuma knew it has taken Catra a lot to get where she is, but Catra also knew there was truth behind the words. 

“Thank you,” Catra pulled out of herself after a few moments, she was hunched over now, playing with her hands in her lap. 

“Aw, Catra, no. Thank you for letting me do this for you,” Perfuma reached over to slowly touch her fingers to Catra’s knee. Catra let her eyes drag up to Perfuma’s, who showed her a reassuring smile. She always had a damn smile on, Catra thought, a smile forcing its way onto her lips. A playful punch hit Perfuma’s arm, landing the princess on her opposite elbow. They both let out a chuckle as they straightened back up to look back out on the world. 

“I've been looking at these trees for like, days now. Can we do something interesting, yet?” Catra’s demands were wrapped tightly in the warm afterglow of her laughter. 

“Of course,” Perfuma closed her eyes, trusting Catra would know their meditation routine well enough by now to do the same. 

—

“Catra?”

She heard the door creak open as someone stepped inside, dropping a bag before closing it again. 

“Oh good,” Catra called from her seat on the window ledge, breaking her gaze to turn towards the door as her tail swings smoothly against the wall beneath her, “Hate to think you actually died of boredom at your, what? Like three hour meeting?”

“I honestly don't know how I survived,” Adora chucked, finding her way to Catra’s side, “How was Perfuma this morning?” She leaned against the edge of the windows circle frame, her eyes falling on the same view her girlfriends had been so entranced by. 

“We actually sat down on that cliff,” She jutted her chin to the general direction of the Whispering Woods, “It was really.... peaceful.” Adora loved these small moments, where Catra’s usual hardened walls are lowered, and her face is all soft and her eyes are filled with warmth. 

Catra looked up when she noticed Adora’s silence, startled when she caught her eyes. She gave her a soft shove with her arm, “Come on, not you too!” A laugh escaped her. 

Adora stumbled back, feigning hurt with a fake grunt. Catra rolled her eyes with a grin and turned back to the sky. 

Adora found her spot beside Catra again, “What do you mean me too?” 

Catra’s eyes moved back a bit, a flush warming her cheeks, and keeping her eyes locked on a certain cloud. 

“Perfuma got all gushy, saying she was ‘proud of me,’ and that I was ‘growing as a person,’” Catra used air quotes and a sarcastic tone to strengthen her point, though it didn't hide much. 

“Ah, I see,” Adora reached out for Catra’s arm, but Catra moved to lean into her side, so she settled for draping her raised arm over her shoulders, planting a kiss in Catra’s, surprisingly neat, hair. The girl purred softly underneath her, eyes closing to enjoy the moment (something else Perfuma had taught her to do). 

Adora started to trace little shapes into Catra’s arm, her eyes set on the view of the forest, but her attention was kept in her movements. Her fingers traced lightly down Catra’s arm, probably spelling something out, if she cared to. She paused just around Catra’s elbow. 

“Don't you dare,” Catra quickly spat out, her body stiffening. 

Adora wore a shit-eating grin as she quickly moved her hand to Catra’s side, ruthlessly tickling the poor girl while holding her other shoulder still with her free hand to keep her there. Catra’s attempts to breath between squeals of laughter were almost futile, quickly shaking free of the loose hold and turning to pounce. Her girlfriend landed on the ground with a thud and an uproar of laughter, trying to pry Catra’s hands off of her. 

She finally caught her wrists and held their arms in the air, shaking and trying to catch her breath. When Catra moved, she had expected her to return to her torture, but found herself surprised when her girlfriend just curled up next to her with her head on her chest. Adora’s arms, still raised in defense, slowly lowered to hold the other closer. 

“Who are you and where's my girlfriend,” Adora smiled, staring upwards at the high ceiling. 

A high purr rumbled through Catra as she nuzzled her head closer to Adora’s neck, “Damn, I have to be mean all the time?” 

“You’re not mean,” Adora combed her fingers through Catra’s hair, “I just don't ever see you so.... peaceful.” Adora couldn't find the right word, but that sounded close enough. 

“I guess,” Catra played at the hem of Adora’s short sleeve, “It's just been a good morning.” 

“You also didn’t scratch at me last night,” Adora giggled, receiving a deserved swat to her shoulder. 

“Hey, I said I was sorry! It’s not my fault you hold a grudge,” Catra grinned. 

“I know, I know,” She ruffled Catra’s hair, “It’s just nice to see you sleep well again. Those nightmares got pretty bad, I was starting to get worried,” Adora smiled down at the girl. 

“Yeah they did, didn't they,” A wavering sigh left Catra, “I don't think I dreamed at all last night.”

“That's better than fighting me in your sleep,” A chuckle forced itself out of Adora, “And you and Glimmer still have the nerve to make fun of me for that!”

“Okay, that’s different!” 

Adora couldn’t find a good enough answer, so she just leaned down and kissed at her head again. Catra smiled, leaning up to give Adora a proper kiss, lingering for a moment before settling back down to purr into her chest. 

“You’re so cute,” Adora beamed down. 

“Okay, that's it!” Catra’s hands jumping back to Adora’s sides as their laughter erupted in their room.


End file.
